Fire Cat Summoning Jutsu
by Ruri-Ruri
Summary: InuyashaNaruto x over: When powerful demons begin to plague Konoha, The fifth has to call on an old aquaintance to help rid the problem. Kakashi's mission: To find the taijiya who inherited the fire cat. :well versed naruto fans would understand at ch5:
1. Emerald Eyes and Black Diamonds

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO or INUYASHA.

* * *

_**(1: Emerald Eyes and Black Diamonds)**_

This fabled night; When dark clouds obscure the serene silver light of the full moon, and dark shadows dance upon the still, unknowing land.

This night, when the malicious demon would be awakened.

The highly guarded village was soundly asleep in the late hour. Signs hung over the doors of usually rowdy shops, and dust was settled on the shadowed streets in the large darkened town. Windows were left open for relief of the scorching heat that bore relentlessly during the bright day, while people inside dreamed contentedly. The village hidden in the leaf had been peaceful long enough for -this… to come as a surprise, even to the powerful Hokage. None were weary of the full moon waning behind the dark mass. The signs had been clear, but it was too late to notice the manifestation in the later stages.

Godaime was the first to sense its power building.

The blond woman woke with a start, sweat forming not from the heat, but from the commanding aura that was beginning to take shape above her village. Throwing off the white sheet she slept with, she rushed to the window and glanced at the sky. Brown eyes glittered with discord.

"This isn't right" she breathed, resting her shaking palm on the window sill. A memory of an emerald eyed figure unexpectedly flashed in her mind's eye.

Lightly touching the blue diamond on her forehead in remembrance of a similar black diamond, she suddenly turned to the window and clapped her hands together to make the sign of summoning.

In a puff of white smoke, one black bird appeared outside her high window and flew off to achieve its given objective.

Tsunade ran her slender fingers through her light-colored bangs and sighed. Between her fingers she could see the sky once more, a chill running down her spine at the implications of a full moon, hidden.

* * *

So that was my first chapter! I'm trying real hard to make this a good fic. I hope I make people feel… angry sad happy and fluffy. At one point in time. This is a naruto/ inuyasha fic. Hope you come to enjoy it

both IY and naruto crews are going to be in this fic too.. but later on

Godaime: literally means 'the fifth'

reviews would be loved and honored so please take time to review! It's really encouraging.

MERGING SOULS: will be continued and shadow will be edited so don't think ive abandoned them. HAH kay review!

**REVIEW! ;)**


	2. Mission Rendezvous

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha_

* * *

(_**2: Mission's Rendezvous**_) 

The dead of night was not a very nice time to be disturbed, but the black bird had come and Kakashi knew it was Godaime sending for him.

Over the past month she had been overwhelming him with mission after mission. He was almost tired of watching S-Classed papers thrown in his face every other week, but the blond really depended on his help. Yes he would even admit to himself, he was the most reliable when it came down to missions. In that respect he knew the Hokage had the highest regards for his work. Although he wondered sometimes. When he found himself the last jounin around, more tedious things became 's-class.' He would look up from the paper containing the weird mission, and in an exchange of almost awkward glances with his unscarred eye, he knew that he was just last resort, even though she almost always sounded official. Kakashi would just sigh and get it done, it was for the village… and plus he really had no choice. Her monstrous strength was usually enough incentive.

Packing his last kunai in the beige pouch at his waist, he glanced around his simple room. There didn't seem to be anything else needed. He sighed and shifted the forehead protector with the Konoha insignia, making sure it fully covered his scarred eye… he almost felt naked without it. Then adjusting the black cloth that covered the lower part of his face in a trademark fashion, he disappeared in the shadows to make his way over to the hokage's dwelling.

As he jumped from building to building he wondered what whim of the fifth's did he have to serve on this dark night.

Following the black bird, he mentally noted that there was only one. This was different. Had he been the only one called? An underlying feeling of anxiety welled within him, a usually correct feeling of anxiety.

The signs that were adding up almost made him nervous at what he was about to face. From the looks of it, this was a solo mission…

When he arrived, Kakashi's unconcealed eye, widened. Tsunade had even come out to meet him. This meant, she was serious.

* * *

They were still outside beneath the cloudy sky, as she briefed him personally. Usually short haired Shizune was out and about telling him what he needed to know, but Tsunade herself was here, in sleeping garments. Judging by the hastiness of this meeting, his life would certainly be in jeopardy, and most likely other people would depend on the outcome as well. 

"ANBU would make this mission seem too serious, and I don't want the people to panic… nor do I want just anybody to know" Tsunade said, her stern voice penetrating as always. She could have told him to cut the grass in that voice and anybody would have done it thinking hundreds of lives were at stake if a leaf was cut too short. But every word was said as it was meant.

The shadows hid her face, but she knew if he could see her stress she would certainly be grilled for answers she had yet to find out herself. But Kakashi was a reliable ninja, and did his job no questions asked. That's what made him perfect for this mission, though she almost felt bad at what he had to face. Well, sacrifices were always needed to please to Gods… if it came down to that.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi sighed as he ran his hands through his grey spiked hair, trying to be respectful.

Tsunade let out a harsh breath and began walking towards her office, arms crossed over her white sleeping gown. She signaled for him to follow. Turning on her heel, pig tails whipping, she quickly made her way inside the building.

He trailed after her, as expected and kept a mental note at her intensity.

Without turning to face him, she spoke.

"Have you looked at the sky lately?"

* * *

With the village's huge gates far behind him, Kakashi bound through the thick forest that protected his home. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his unclothed face. This mission would be difficult indeed. There would hardly be any time to finish 'flirting violence' until he would hit the main road. 

Glancing up into the night sky, a small tremor of unease made its way through his body. This was normal. Although there were many difficult missions, he faced them head on with a clear head. Fear was irrelevant, yet it partially drove him to the success of most of his assignments. It wasn't a matter of bravery; because one could still be brave yet fail miserably… it was a matter of determination. And the Hokage's last words to him were determination enough. He was just an extra in her elaborate plan to deal with what was coming. Reasonable enough. The person he had to find would aid in the Hokage's work… but if he couldn't find that person then it was just as well. That's what made this a solo mission, because she needed everybody else to be there in case this plan failed.

Having a jounin of his rank assigned meant she also had high hopes of accomplishment. At that thought, the pressure of finding this person went up a notch.

Kakashi sighed for the fifth time that night and laughed.

"My only clues are… emerald eyes and a large boomerang… she even forgot to tell me if this taijiya was a man or a woman" He said to nobody in particular as he deftly leaped up off of a peculiarly large branch. In that jump he kicked off strong enough to clear through the tree tops. Mid air, Kakashi did a 360 turn about to scan the area… but instead caught the rising sun in the east.

"Well... there were worse times..."

* * *

**HEY: _this wasnt put in the inuyasha section... so i hope inuyasha readers know that this came out. for sango lovers._**

OK that was the second chapter! GEEZE I hope im doing ok.

A/N: IY gang and naruto gang with b in here too! (not focused) omg its gonna be so cool

Well tell me what you think! And review! I would love to hear from readers!

_BTW: thanx __cookiiex__ for your review! And thanx for being the first! Love it! Hahha and thanx to __silver phoenix feather__ for adding this story to your favorites!_

_**REVIEW! ;) tell me what you think!**_


	3. The Life of a Lily

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO or INUYASHA

* * *

_**(Ch: 3 The Life of a Lily)**_

The noontime sun shone calmly on the vast forest and white floral valley; an ideal summer day, spent.

But to her it was that time of year again. When remnants of beautiful memories flutter by her battle torn heart in an attempt to make her remember. She should feel no pain by now… Well, three years into the past she told herself that, but as she smoothly walked into the clearing void of lilies she couldn't help but feel the faint nostalgia.

It was called white valley for the blooming flowers that glittered across its vast land. A lasting breeze sent weak petals flying in a flurry against her travel worn body, Glancing around she recalled visions past, of a day spent with her younger brother in this same field of flowers. This particular section belonged to lilies, her favorite flower since that day her brother happily shared a bouquet with her. Those were times when she could lie down just about anywhere and be content… when her little brother would run to her side and shyly hug her. She smiled at the thought, though she realized that she was staring blankly at the one area in the whole valley, without flowers.

His grave.

The woman wore a light pink outfit. Dark magenta sections covered her sleeves and collar and decorated the bottom of her full length yukata. Her usual green skirt was left behind to cover her belongings. Long before entering the white valley, she hid her belongings beside a nearby hot spring. For the past three years she decided this day she would be a normal woman … in order for her to feel normal emotions. Revenge wasn't suited for young lady like herself (so people told her in her travels) but then again death wasn't suited for innocent people. So they were even.

Looking down at the dirt mound, her emerald eyes began to shimmer. Even though she was alone, she still tilted her head down to cover the onslaught of tears threatening to break free of the stoic mask she formed since his death. She wasn't supposed to be weak. The standard her life and profession kept her high above others, on that stereotypical pedestal of expectations; but with her family… with her brother… she could let go of that label and simply be his sister. Whenever her brother would look at her with those sincere eyes she couldn't help but jump down from that pedestal to embrace him wholeheartedly. He humbled her. Her dear sibling hadn't furthered himself from her like the others had. So it was ok to cry for him the way she was doing now, to cry with a weakened heart instead of a battle hardened one. He was the only family left for her… but he was taken in the same fashion as the rest of her clan. Fate was cruel, and in her mind it had yet to redeem itself for this atrocity.

"Kohaku…I…I should have died with you!" she cried shakily before the emptiness wracked her soul, demanding her tears fill the void that was left so long ago. She fell to the floor in despair and cursed time for never healing her wounds. Mahogany hair fell loose from its low tie and covered her teary face like a blanket.

It wasn't like her to be vulnerable… to be left alone without physical and emotional barriers. But she didn't mind on this day… this day that made her into a walking reminder of life without love. If she was killed on this fading day she would do so happily just so she could be rewarded with eternity alongside her murdered family. This was her hope, her solace from the dark nostalgia that seduced her mind with a knife to stab at her shredded heart. But as day quickly transitioned into night, her wish would not be granted. And her high pedestal lay waiting for her to return… after this day there was nothing to humble her, and draw her true self out.

Midnight passed and she still lived… with nothing to live for. This was her hell… because she couldn't let go… she couldn't move her time forward so she lived in the past.

Through her blunt cut bangs she glanced up at the quarter moon and let her tears slide freely to the soft dirt.

* * *

Godaime had given him three weeks to complete the mission and he was already at week two with no luck.

Kakashi had asked around for the emerald eyed person carrying a large boomerang to most every person he deemed knowledgeable. Perched on a high branch, he sat down to take a rest after a long day of 'what are you talking about?'

After the first week without any results he doubted the authenticity of the Hokage's information on this taijiya, yet went on with his mission with less conviction. A part of him highly doubted he could find one elusive person without any leads and names; but another part of him forced his muscles to work for that one objective. He had no choice, it was for his village.

…flashback…

"Demons are coming, Kakashi… possibly on the next full moon."

Kakashi looked at the fifth in fearful surprise. The last demon that came to the village killed countless ninja and had been sealed into Naruto as a last resort, but here she was saying that there was more than one coming.

"How could that happen?" he demanded in a voice that was hard to find. Cold chills ran through him, though he hardly expressed his discomfort at the implication of demons.

"I don't know, but this person is specialized in demon arts and combat… This might be hard as a solo mission…" Tsunade said as she looked out the large windows of her office, the dark cloud still looming above.

"But I'm counting on lesser demons to attack before the full moon...We need all of ANBU to be here to defend Konoha. So that is why this mission rests on you." She finished as she handed Kakashi a hand written note meant to be delivered to the taijiya upon meeting.

The jounin walked up to her desk and lightly took the note from her and stuffed it carefully into his vest pocket.

"We're all depending on you." She stated with an air of finality.

From his spot in her office he looked out the window to see the buildings of all the villagers that slept soundly… and he understood the priority his mission took before his life.

"So it seems." He replied before disappearing into the night.

…end flashback…

His reason for living had been for the sole purpose of seeing his loved ones safe within that village. Although a certain blue-eyed-demon-harboring-boy could be extremely obsessive and annoying at times, he was a good enough reason to do these countless (and sometimes meaningless) missions. It was an honor to die protecting his village, and those valuable people close to his heart. He had long learned this when he found himself lecturing a student gone astray from dreams of revenge. He had known that feeling too and empathized with him, but he was thoughtful enough to know that the past is past; we live and learn.

Time moved for him the day he became a sensei, his life found a new purpose to fulfill.

For them he lived.

Sitting in a more comfortable position he leaned against the cool bark and absentmindedly scanned the area with his night heightened senses.

No threats present.

Life without purpose… he wondered what it would be like. But he knew from _that time_ how meaningless it felt…

Life… without purpose was simply…

"Painful" he said aloud as his eyes caught a sight of a seemingly young maiden below, walking through the dark forest as if it were the most natural thing to pass him, undetected.

Through his mask he could even tell…She smelled faintly of flowers.

* * *

OK that was the third chapter HAH hope it was good? I think it might have been confusing? If u got questions just review! And if you would like to comment on how its going along then I would also appreciate it!!

Thanx for reading! I just want one review to move on! It encourages me hehe

Ok looking back I hope people get that the pedestal is a metaphor…

A/N: HEY!! Thanx _sansesshlover_ for the review! I was waiting for the second one to post this…. Thanxx Love it!

**REVIEW! ;) need some to move on! HAH hehe**


	4. Young Maiden

DISCLAIMER: I don't own INUYASHA or NARUTO

* * *

_**(ch 4: Young Maiden)**_

As she walked through the dark forest to where her belongings waited, her spirit began to change.

Weakness to strength.

Slowly but surely… her mind worked its way back to the pedestal that was meant for her alone… high above others…

No longer did she welcome death, but despised it.

Until next year, when she would allow herself the luxury of being murdered.

* * *

Was this woman just a little… crazy? Kakashi asked himself as he eyed the maiden's movement. She was walking normally, and it didn't seem like she was running away, the lack of luggage told him that. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the fact that she was alone at night. 

Kakashi still kept watch on the mysterious woman. She was walking away from his direction so he didn't get to see her face. He had to admit… he certainly was curious. Maybe there was some explanation, but he didn't feel like suddenly showing up to ask her things… maybe he'd keep watch for a little bit.

Using the wide trunk to stabilize himself he stood on the sturdy branch and watched her walk further into the dark forest.

"Now that's not safe" he said under his breath as he crossed his arms in thought. There was hardly any light for her to see, let alone weave her way through the brush. Very interesting.

Kakashi shook his head to clear away irrelevant thoughts and quietly laughed to himself. She had long been out of his sight by the time he began to think of childish things like ghosts and such.

"I must be tired…" he rationalized as he sat back down legs crossed, back pressed to the trunk of the tree. It was reasonable since he hadn't rested in a while… he might have stayed in an inn, but the next town was half hour jog from his current position. The tree would have to do.

Looking back down, the lady seemed to know what she was doing, and his heightened hearing told him she was headed towards the natural springs. Good enough reason to leave her alone then.

Adjusting his fingerless glove, he scratched his head in amusement. It had been more than a couple of days searching for that taijiya person and he almost felt stupid asking people for somebody he didn't know anything about. This mission was hazardous in itself if Godaime sent him out into the wilderness without knowing a thing about the vip or even where to start… then again that's why she gave him three weeks. A brief chill of guilt ran through the jounin. It would be a waste if he wasn't able to find that person. Kakashi sighed for the hundredth time and glanced at the path the woman took to the springs.

Suddenly something grabbed his senses.

Apparently, that woman was being followed. Looking below he saw a few men attempting to conceal themselves behind trees. A burly looking one even hid behind the tree Kakashi sat in.

There were three… Good enough to maneuver their way in the dark, but unskilled enough not to notice a shinobi right above them. He didn't know for sure if they had a malicious intent, but by the way they were holding knives and sneaking around a forest made it easier to believe they were bandits.

Kakashi followed silently, intending to help the lady out if she needed it.

The three bad looking guys followed the woman at a safe distance away. Every moment or so the black clad men would signal to each other; they were a very organized group, he thought, trailing after them a few yards away.

It was a small moonlit clearing where the woman had stopped; it was a serene hot spring waterfall that gurgled and splashed, filling the silence with its constant splatter. The ground was worn, which made it obvious the spring was often visited; this was also evident by the flat stones that were carefully placed around the steaming water. The spring itself wasn't very big; a portion of it was concealed by large grey rock protruding beside the waterfall. The nearby stream which was large in comparison took in water from the overflow. A perfect place for travelers rest; a place the bandits knew well.

Kakashi followed at an easy pace, they didn't seem so tough that he had to take care of them right away. He arrived merely seconds later, but already something was amiss. The jounin stood situated on a high fir branch that towered over the trail the bandits had taken, but the latter was nowhere in sight.

The woman, unconcealed by the shadows the trees had previously cast upon her, stood facing the springs. Her dim shadow outlined in a faint silver, darkened by a small cloud that passed over the cut moon. Her presence was almost unearthly.

The trickling water woke Kakashi from his reverie.

He had had yet to see her face, but it was the least of his concerns as he watched the woman let her yukata fall to the ground.

What an awkward moment this is, Kakashi noted as he quickly turned away, unable to get a glimpse of the woman's body. She must have been clueless about four men following her, for her to leisurely take her clothes off. In her position the men could easily attack.

Glancing hurriedly, not entirely ready to violate her with his eyes, he saw she was in the steamy water shoulders down.

Kakashi then took the chance to scan the area once more for the bandits that threatened to come. But he had made sure he was right behind them. Where had they gone to? It could be possible they had hid themselves, though that seemed unlikely at their level of speed. His body tensed a little as he searched the clearing more carefully. Where were they?

"Just how long do you intend on watching?" a feminine voice asked. Kakashi was almost startled, after concealing himself for so long it was a little strange that people noticed his presence. Finding the source of the voice, his eye widened. It was that woman. He was sure she hadn't noticed him, and he was far enough so that she couldn't see him.

Kakashi didn't answer her; she might be talking to the bandits.

Silence.

"I'm talking to you, shinobi" she said, unknowingly answering his question. Those men weren't skilled enough to be ninja, so it was impossible for her to be addressing them.

Kakashi decided to jump down from the branch. He landed on his feet but faced the tree line on the other side of the bank as a way to preserve her modesty. He felt a little more than awkward, but he had his reasons to be there... then again... since she hadn't asked him for his help he was nervous to think she would label him a pervert.

From the corner of his unconcealed eye he saw she was still facing the other way, her back rested on a conveniently placed rock. She had known he was there, but did she know about the three bandits? Kakashi decided to approach this situation nonchalantly, as was his custom to approach most affairs. Placing a hand on the back of his head he chuckled almost uncomfortably.

"Please don't mind me, I was just in the area, and I spotted three men hurrying down here, and I thought they had somewhere interesting to go…" he started, intentionally giving the lady clues that there were men following. His eye strayed in her direction to see if she was surprised by any of this, but found she was still bathing comfortably.

"Are you comrades?" she asked as she splashed water on her lightly toned arm. Her voice caught his attention and for some reason he felt slightly warm. He was only a couple of yards away from her now and found that he didn't realize she was young until he heard her speak. It made him a little nervous. This whole time he had been thinking it was some older woman, but the tone of her voice made him more attentive to their proximity, but he hardly showed his discomfort.

"N-no… nothing like that." Kakashi answered, almost pathetically. What had happened to his cool demeanor? Last time he saved a young woman he had dealt with it casually, despite the hearts in her eyes. What made this different?

"Then I don't feel bad about killing them." She said as she stood from the warm waters.

* * *

OK hey thanx _7 winds _for the review! Oh man u made me wanna write the next chapter! Ahh you made me so happy when u said u were hooked… ahh love it… hopefully you will like this fic. 

And thanx _sansesshlover _for another review. Im not sure if they'll be in the story or not but ill c how it goes.

Terms:

Shinobi: ninja (hahha yea?)

Jounin: Kakashi's rank as a ninja

* * *

Review please! I see people are reading but I would like sum feedback please! Thanx! 

**Review! ;)**


	5. Detailed Aquaintances

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO or INUYASHA

* * *

_**((spoiler warning**__** for explanations in naruto shippuden))**_

_**KEY: **_

taijiya: demon exterminator

_411 based on naruto shippuden… I didn't make it up… naruto fans should know whats going on…_

_Bijuu_- demons with almost endless amounts of chakra:

_Kyuubi: literally means -nine tails- _

_Ichibi_: _literally means -one tail- _

_Niibi_: _literally means -two tails_-

**"**_**niibi no neko matta" or "twin tailed fire cat"… I refer to this a lot so remember it well**._

_Jinchuuriki-_ people who have _Bijuu_ sealed within them:  
_Naruto (anime) has the kyuubi_

_Gaara (anime) has the ichibi_

_yugito_ (_manga) has the niibi_

**Youkai- **demons (as I specify later)

kay sorry people if u get confused… if u have any questions just ask!

* * *

_**(CH 5: Detailed Acquaintances) **_

Tsunade had heard the stories, the legends, the myths, but never in her long life did she think that it would actually happen. A youkai was preparing to attack her village. The blond was a little more than frustrated as she drank her morning tea in her large office. Shizune had dote on her anger and tried to take the burden on herself, but it was always pointless when things were serious. Tsunade sighed and leaned back on her swivel chair. Mornings were never her favorite time of the day, they were always detested by her potent hangovers; but as she turned to face the village outside her window she knew it was because she had become Hokage that she had to deal with it.

Since that night she had done blink-less reading and inquiring. Shizune had helped greatly by taking it upon herself to gather some useful information, for that Tsunade was grateful… But it was too late to do anything useful with the information now that Kakashi had been sent out.

From her research and common knowledge, she knew that the malicious aura on that night was a demon, or better known as youkai. They are closely related to _Bijuu_, but unlike their nearly unbeatable counterparts, youkai cannot be sealed in humans (for reasons unknown).

During the Great Ninja Wars, people had coveted the Bijuu and its infinite strength. The result of harnessing that power was the _jinchuuriki_; people like Naruto and Gaara, who have the Bijuu sealed within their bodies. They alone have the ability to tap that enormous amount of chakra.

Naruto had kyuubi (nine tails) and Gaara had ichibi (single tail), and with that reserve these boys should be nearly unstoppable. It was known that if the host dies, then the Bijuu would perish along with him, in return… if the Bijuu is extracted then the host would die.

The demon that made itself known on the full moon was different though. Tsunade didn't know what it was about this youkai that made her shiver in anxiety. She only knew those demons who take time to build up power to devour whole villages had to be physically exterminated. A scroll had told her their powers were mostly dependant on human lives; that's why it was so dangerous to have one lingering at night.

But _they_ would know what kind of youkai would threaten to plague such a large village.

The one clan who knew how to slay these beasts were called, taijiya. Their extensive archives and encounters with youkai made them more than experienced fighters.

The way the slayers skills were so precise in battle, it was as if demons were made for taijiya to fight. No other clan was able to mimic the perfection of their trade… that's why it was necessary to call them.

Once Godaime sent Kakashi on that mission, she had burried herself in scrolls with information about that clan.

But what made the demon slayers so legendary was the rumor that they had _tamed_ a Bijuu, instead of sealing it.

Tsunade had known a female _jinchuuriki_, Yugito, who had the twin tailed fire cat sealed within her. She was a well known shinobi, who's skill was greatly enhanced by the neko matta within. From Yugito's example, Tsunade knew the neko matta Bijuu were powerful.

Those facts added to her surprise when she found out a second niibi had been _tamed _by the clan that specialied in killing their weaker relatives... but people expected nothing less from the taijiya, who were renowned for defying any preconceptions.

From research on the topic, Tsunade learned that the founder of the taijiya clan was the one that had tamed the Bijuu… and after her death, only exceptional taijiya were able to inherit the _blood_ able to summon it.

…

Once, in Tsunade's aimless travels she had met a demon slayer.

That young girl was best remembered by her stunning emerald eyes and a large boomerang strapped to her back.

This was the girl who had _inherited_ the powerful blood able to summon a bijuu, specifically the neko matta. But Tsunade never found that out until their fated meeting was long over.

Her name was Sango. And as young as she was back then, her skillls were unmatched.

It was midday, walking on a traveler's road when Tsunade had suddenly ended up behind the young girl and her brother. They chatted happily and seemed ordinary enough, but that large boomerang on her back told otherwise. The young girl dressed in a simple pink yukata who looked no older than eleven, was happily engaged in conversation with a much younger boy, who did not take teasing very well. By their easy going demeanor around each other and distinguishable similarities Tsunade had pegged them as brother and sister. It was strange to see that they seemed to be traveling alone, but it was a mere passing thought as she watched the carefree siblings chat.

To her dismay, their interaction had the blond reminiscing her own past.

But as suddenly as the pair appeared in front of her, a rouge youkai had decided to appear from the sky. It came in a white orb then expanded and materialized above the large group of scattered people, who began to panic and flee.

By this time year, there were many people traveling and it would have been a great slaughter if it weren't for that demon slayer, battle ready.

She had been quick to act on the threat and had advised everybody to stand back. She did it in such a small voice that it almost negated any reaction from the weary travelers, who thought about nothing more than their own safety or their children's for that matter. That little girl turned from innocent little sister to professional demon slayer in an instant, but nobody could take the young one so seriously. Her even younger brother had helped out, telling fear frozen people to take cover behind the trees adjacent to the road, or to run away from the fight. Nobody questioned the audacity of the small fighter except for a few men who dared question her abilities by standing before her as a way of safeguarding the bold girl. But in a display of undeniable expertise, the girl hurled the large boomerang at the offending demon, showing proof that no protection or weakness was acceptable in her presence. Her younger brother ended up rushing to the men to claim they were taijiya, and had asked them to take cover in the same way he had asked the women and children.

Tsunade had been in the background, watching the elegant display of demon slaying, but she inwardly cringed at the foreboding sight of blood that was bound to spill at any minute. But to her surprise, the demon had been quick to die with no casualties. The girl was simply remarkable. She calculated every assault and dodged perfectly and was even swift to attack. She had the demon's body mangled to pieces before anybody could blink. After it was clear, the travelers began to appear on the dusty trail once more. They all cheered for their savior and had given the two kids attention until they were overwhelmed with gratitude, despite the fact they had doubted earlier.

It surprised her that mere children could accomplish something so grand, but she witnessed the real thing and it was nothing short of amazing. As they walked on after the threat, the two siblings were questioned about most everything. Tsunade had been listening and found out enough about Sango with out even asking, but as she was about to part ways at a fork in the road, the little brother had seen a pretty white flower on the side of the dirt path and had a nasty fall running towards it.

Tsunade had prayed he didn't bleed, but she was relieved to hear only whimpers... that told her his injury didn't break flesh.

"Onee-chan!" the boy cried as he held his ankle. He was trying to be strong by holding in his tears, but Tsunade could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"Kohaku!"

Sango had rushed to his aid and was about to examine him, but the blond healer was first to be at his side… something about him made her insides tremble. Luckily there was no blood or she would have fainted. By the puffy redness she could tell it was merely a sprain.

Hovering her hands over the boy's swollen ankle, a blue light glowed from the tips of her long nailed fingers to her slender palms. In an instant the boy was healed, and an astonished gasp rang about the travelers that passed.

Tsunade had looked up from her place beside the young boy and realized what she had done… she had reacted without thinking.

"Thank you!" Sango said happily. Her emerald eyes sparkled with gratitude and Tsunade was almost left speechless, if the silence between them didn't last so long at her expense.

"It was just a sprain… considerate it a gift for your bravery." The blond replied thoughtfully, uncharacteristically letting a smile have the best of her. Young boys like Kohaku were a weakness she consciously avoided…. She realized then, it was one of those rare times when she let her instincts move where her soul couldn't…

The young boy smiled warmly and rotated his ankle to test the woman's healing, and of course, it was perfect.

In a shy appreciation, Kohaku grabbed the white flower he intended on giving his sister and gave it to the healing woman instead. She smiled and took it from his hands, then stood. The girl had seemed so humble and sweet and the young boy had a great influence that. Tsunade almost saw herself in this young demon slayer, but little did she know how similar they were without the brother that humbled their status.

After that, Tsunade couldn't help but stay on that path to chat with the taijiya and her young sibling. She was lucky then, to have made such an admirable ally.

That was ten years ago...

But Godaime couldn't help but growl at her own stupidity. It was only after Kakashi had left did she finally recall the demon slayer's name. It was so long ago that she had forgotten that day and what had happened. She didn't even tell Kakashi that she was female.

After taking an angry sip Tsunade slammed the green tea cup down and growled again. Shizune turned in surprise and questioned the fifth, but it seemed she was too angry to reply like person.

The second team of ANBU had just showed up and she hastily gave orders to secure the perimeters of the city, they obeyed quickly and left in a shadowed blur. Her mind was still elsewhere.

Tsunade remained frustrated at the fact that she didn't give Kakashi enough information for his mission… it was late at night and so last minute she couldn't recall such vivid details. She internally berated herself for her negligence and sighed loudly.

He was too far into the mission to be found and briefed on the new factors that could help aid him in finding Sango… but his high success rate and unrivaled tracking capabilities gave her a small glimmer of hope.

But Godaime still worried…

Ten years have passed… how much could have changed?

* * *

_this chapter was BLAH_

**Sango's emerald eyes are actually ((part of the story)) itll b answered later! thanx guardian angel sango!!!**

**Special thanx: to **_absolutely sinful.. _**aww thanx for ur review u made me wanna update! Same to you **_7 winds.._**please continue to enjoy my story! Loooove it AND AND to **_just me 172007... _**thannxxxx ahhh i loved your review it made me giddy! hahhah **

_kay sorry people if u get confused… if u have any questions just ask!_

_ANBU: almost like secret service but ninja for hokage._

**Review** for next chapter!

YAH **review review ;) for next chapterrrr i dont know if this chapter was good actually... haha uhh yah i dont think so... its just information**

**review! and please continue to enjoy**


	6. One of Her Secrets

DISCLAIMER: i do not own INUYASHA or NARUTO

* * *

**_(ch 6: One of Her Secrets)_**

"Then I don't feel bad for killing them…" the woman said as she stood from the steaming waters.

Just as those words were spoken, Kakashi finally noticed a faint sound from behind him. He should have noticed it earlier, but he realized the constant trickling waters had muffled any soft noises. The scent of blood was now starting to hit him.

Turning slowly, Kakashi finally found out where the bandits were.

'Impressive' wasn't the first word the knowledgeable ninja would to describe what he saw… but his initial response was to consider genjustu as a factor… time seemed to revolve around this particular moment as Kakashi tried to drink in and comprehend what just happened.

From the weak light he could tell the three were scratched up pretty bad on the outside… the floor below them was just a dark puddle, which was most likely blood. But those scratches couldn't have produced that crimson mass at their feet.

The three bandits were standing before a tree in front of the dirt path… the same one he had been hidden in. It was no wonder he didn't find them, being the last place he would search. The burly men stood in a line facing different directions. Kakashi found it odd that they were motionless while upright.

He then inspected the oddity more critically. He couldn't make out exact details… But with a trained eye he inspected the scene with more intensity.

In realization he took a step back; surprise was clearly seen in his black orb, this was definitely unexpected.

By the looks of it, the only similarity between the three bandits, other than their dark clothes, was a single katana that ran through their midsection. The three bodies sheathed the katana until the hilt, far enough that the tip of the blade was deeply embedded into the three behind them… the reason why they were standing.

The night was dim so it was difficult to see some things at certain angles… which greatly fueled his doubt of this 'reality.' He had been following the men a safe yet close distance away… but this had still managed to happen within the short interval of time he wasn't watching. He was sure she was alone… then how could she accomplish something like that?

Thinking back, he recalled the woman standing in front of the springs by the time he had landed on the branch… she said she killed them… at such a distance.

"It's obvious there is no threat, you can leave now." The woman said indifferently, interrupting his thoughts with her intimidating words. Kakashi quickly turned back to face the woman with renewed interest. Why was he lingering there anyway? There was nothing forcing him to stay…

But in reality it was the air of mystery around her that made him wonder.

Soft lunar rays glimmered on the dripping form of the woman who stood facing the shocked shinobi. The rippling waters covered her lower body and her long mahogany tresses stuck to her chest, preserving any modesty she didn't care to have in the dark night.

"… you're curious then…" She added while eyeing the masked man. With that, she crossed her arms in defiance to the blank stare he now gave her. Through her blunt cut bangs she tried to make out the face of the shinobi, but found herself staring at that mask that covered his face. Her brows furrowed in disdain. Something about his mask irked her. It was a peeve she had… if she weren't able to understand somebody's emotions, it made her uneasy and flustered.

She knew he was in that tree when she had been making her way back to this spring. She didn't think anything of it then, and didn't think anything of him now. If he wanted to attack he would have done so at her disadvantage, and it could have only been in the dark forest. What a weird man. But he had something different in mind from what she gathered.

His aura told her he was just curious. It was a strange yet useful ability to see auras and sense them too. Although her father had trained this talent of hers, she still couldn't put a 'feeling' to all the spectrum of colors… there were still shades and feelings she hadn't been able to name or label. But she knew enough to get by, the rest was trivial anyway… Besides that, she knew curiosity when she saw it. Well it was expected since 'wittle girl' just pinned three men to a tree with a katana. Keh, it didn't matter… people who underestimate her, suffered. People who attacked her unknowingly wish to die. It was all very simple, she hardly made exceptions. This ninja though, was thoughtful enough to think of her as weak… but he should decide to leave soon or she would soon forget what mercy was. She hated her bath to be disturbed after a long day. Her usually polite manner towards strangers always dissipated when confronted with questionable people… especially on this night, when her emotions seemed to be amplified by any single change in her fragile atmosphere.

She shifted her weight and continued to study the man, who seemed to do the same. The darkness made it difficult to glare effectively. She could be smiling for all he cared, all was pointless in the obscurity of night.

Though the moon had moved in the short time Kakashi had been standing in the small clearing, the thin clouds that shaded the quarter moon chose the moment to move. The bright light that had been suppressed suddenly shone boldly on the side of the woman's face and slender body. She was staring directly at him with an almost misplaced ferocity. The situation was becoming more than awkward.

Light reflected, and glimmered… Kakashi caught the sudden shift in energy and searched for the source.

When the moon shone on her creamy face... her eyes began to reflect the soft light. That had certainly caught his attention… that was, night vision.

So she had night vision… no big deal except highly trained jounin… and cats could do the same.

It was possible there was a great deal of chakra stored in her irises. It was nothing special to store chakra at a specific point in one's body, but it was a different story when the storage points were internal. Godaime had that blue diamond on her forehead, and that's how far he could compare to this woman. Within seconds he gathered this and analyzed that data… he was a genius after all, but it was speculation, so it might not have been entirely accurate. But as he shifted his weight under these new circumstances he began to feel that the situation was becoming more meaningless. In his subconscious he had thought of all that but he realized he had no real reason to be standing there at all… but something attracted him to her. A fleeting instinct to chase.

Her eyes gleamed again.

"Huh… uh… you could say that I'm a bit curious... But I'm no hentai if that's what you mean…" The masked man finally replied, turning away for the third time that night. His curiosity was piqued, what color did her irises shine just now?

He scratched his head, finding the trees on the other side of the bank very interesting at the moment, while he took the time to think. What _modesty_ she had… among other things.

His aura was swirling into a light hazy shade. She smirked… now he was embarrassed.

The luminescent rays that graced the maiden's appealing features had forced an unseen blush on the intruding ninja. Kakashi had lost thought for a second, but once he regained his composure he had to wonder what kind of situation he was in. The bandits and their untimely death wasn't anywhere near his thoughts at the moment… instead he wondered how he could get away from the lady without confrontation. He was a dog person… so it was almost his own nature to make nice with others. Attractive or not, the situation didn't favor his presence.

"I'm not here with a malicious intent, I was just worried that a young lady like yourself could have been hurt… but I can see that you're perfectly fine… and…well, ill be off now… yes, take care" Kakashi said, holding both hands out in surrender as he turned once more to face her. It wasn't that he was scared, he could handle most any fight, given the right strategy, it was just that this situation seemed more delicate. The wrath of women was something to avoid. This lady's especially…

Example 1: bandits.

He chose to believe that she had kabob-ed the three on her own. Her almost smug attitude told him that… and plus she said it herself.

Contemptuous men were always coming along, this seemed no different. She let it go though, he was pretty smart to understand so quickly.

"hm…"

She eyed his aura, the only clear thing she could make out of his covered form… then decided he was only being courteous. But only a few moments ago he had done another irksome thing. It was rather bold to study her form unabashed as he had just then… she might have let it go if she hadn't felt something probe her existence. Shinobi and their damn secrets.

He knew something… though he didn't outwardly show it. Even his aura was constantly a whirl of embarrassment and curiosity, the shift in knowledge she had just felt transpire between them was a mere passing thought to him. Well, she didn't think much of it, she could defend herself if need be.

"Goodbye then!" he said as he quickly looked back, only to find she didn't care to see him leave… With that Kakashi hesitantly disappeared into the shadows as quickly as he had come. So much for saving face. Although it would have quenched his thirst for knowledge on the subject of that woman if he has stayed longer, but his mission was elsewhere.

She felt his aura leave the vicinity. Sinking deeper into the waters, she turned to face the moon… it mattered not if he knew something. In this large world, 'fated' meetings are only fated when the same people meet again. She would probably never see him again.

Sighing, she dunked her head into the waters to remove the tainted essence of her quick murder. Her heart beat faster while she held her body below for an extended amount of time. Forgetting everything that had just happened she rose to the calm surface and brushed her wet bangs aside.

Another year passed, and she was pitifully clinging to her past. Would time ever move her forward? Or will this regret keep her paused in this despair…

She always asked herself this, but after so many years she still didn't have an answer. She sunk her body low into the waters until she was making bubbles from the breath of her nose. Her long hair swirled with every movement as her bangs clung desperately to her face.

As she stood and turned to look at the moon, she cupped the water and let it drip through her fingers subconsciously wishing she had the courage to let her own blood ripple the surface and drown her sorrows.

As he bound through the thick forest like area he turned his head towards her direction as an after thought.

He realized then why he was so reluctant to leave…

Her ambiance intrigued him to the point that he was... captivated.

* * *

Tying her long hair in a high pony tail Sango gazed through the thin veil of water that rushed before her. The waterfall's cave she now stood in was where she kept her belongings while she was bathing the night before. The sun was barely rising in the east as she prepared herself for the day. As of now she had gone without being a taijiya because of the ignorance of normal people. The forehead protector of her slain village was something normal people didn't recognize, so nobody was able to request missions of her. But as a taijiya it was her duty to slay youkai, thus giving meaning to her travels. 

But it was partly because she kept her identity a secret, that she wasn't requested up front, she did what she could in secret. She had to safeguard the sanctity of her ever fresh torment. Too many questions and reminiscent memories would come back if people knew she was from the 'fabled' slayers village, plus it was known there were certain people who coveted her… ability. Though recently in her travels peculiar information had been going around and so, more precautions to hide her secret were made.

Her feminine clothing and other weapons were wrapped neatly around her large boomerang, hiraikotsu. Sango tightly tied another tight chest binding, and with the excess cream colored linen she wrapped her ankles and wrists. She then glanced at the floor to check her reflection in still puddle at her feet.

Posing from side to side she delicately breathed in as best she could and made a sound of affirmation. From the pile on top of hiraikotsu she grabbed a short sleeveless yukata and cocked her head to the side to study the familiar article of clothing. Breathing hard she finally put it on and tied it closed with a black sash, whitening out her mind to think of other things. The dark grey yukata went right above her knees and showed most of her chest binding on top; Her outfit was almost complete. Sango then gingerly picked up her taijiya forehead protector and rubbed the engraved diamonds (the sign of the taijiya) in deep respect. To hide the rarity she tied the crimson sash (it was connected to) around her thigh in a tight bow.

"Mother, Father, Brother… please forgive me for being so weak."

Then finally picking up her belongings along with her concealed hiraikotsu she exited the waterfall cave.

Emerging from the behind the waterfall she was immediately greeted by travel worn women and children that crowded by the stream in relief of the sun that began to bore down. Women giggled and waved as she passed.

She waved back and smiled to their delight.

One of the precautions she took to hide from those who knew her secret… was to outwardly pass off… as a boy.

The young ladies smiled and whispered amongst themselves as Sango passed.

She inwardly cringed. She liked that people believed that she was 'onii-chan', but it was sad to realize, after 'being' male for so long… she made a handsome boy.

* * *

**SORRY i took so long.. i had school... but guess what?! im on break and im bout to write like crazy! ive been thinking of this story while i was in school but i saved it up until i was going to explode.. i had this chapter already so dont expect this to be the good part cuz its COMMING MAN!**

**Gersquin065-** haha thanx for the review! I know… I just watched another episode of Inuyasha and it happened to be about Sango n stuff. The previous chapters were ones I thought her power was a given like the episode when she was small and she fought that bear youkai… plus this chapter and ability of hers is also a given too. I hardly plan on changing her but there will be a time (specifically) when itll happen… but because of the circumstances that happen in the story she might be a little cold at times but I wont go overboard saying shes can destroy the world (haha I saw some fics on kagome bout that and I was like "take it easy! You need some pending circumstances for that." Haha sorry this reply is long but I JUST finished watching an episode and I guess im saying this to tell myself. Haha but you have good timing (er I read yer review at a good time) but yeahp. And plus this is a ninja fic too…. So stuff like that has to apply… hmmm I hope this is ok…

**Guardian angel Sango:** HEY I don't know if u read my reply in my last chapter… but I just said that the green eyes will be explained later. Because I don't even know WHERE I saw her have green eyes… I might have mixed it up er sumthing.. grrr hahah

**Sweet-thing-88** OMG!! Yes you reviewed me. I'm so touched haha if you need any help id be glad to assist! Thanx for your encouraging reviewd I love EM! Cant get enough!! Ahhh hope u like how its gonna go!!!

_Sango's emerald eyes are actually ((part of the story)) itll b answered later! thanx guardian angel sango!!!_

Btw readers. I'm really excited to get this started again cuz I have sum super awesome ideas and I PERSONALLY (I dunno bout u readers) LOVE THEM ah I'm so happy.

Enjoy!

**(this is more background 411 so I can start writing with u readers understanding why people act they way they do)**

_Genjutsu- illusionary teqniques_

_Onii-chan-- older brother/ male_

YES that's that chapter.. sorry I didn't know how to have things transpire betewwn them.. so I dunno how that chappie went but yenno what? ITS OUT of the way now! and I can put interesting stuff now that all that background is DONE! Woooh

I'm going to TRY to make this story… epic.

Review please! Love em! And I write faster and BETTER. Have ideas u wanna share? SHARE! And ill do sumthing bout it.

Is it good? TELL ME! Yeah I miss writing

**_REVIEW_**


End file.
